Vacations
by CanadaLove123EEEEK
Summary: What will a simple vacation to the Alps do to the twins Hikaru and Kaoru?
1. The First Stretch

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Before my first story, "Kyoya's Secret" I described Zuzuke... So if you're confused just look there! If I can get it to work, of course ;) Read!

* * *

><p>I yawned. They had been waiting in that stupid air port terminal since 12. Tamaki said that the plane was going to be late... Just not 14 hours late. Kyoya and Zuzuke had almost left, convinced to stay by the ever-childish Huney-sempai. When Hikaru insisted that I should lay on him, I shrugged and laid down. Hikaru smirked and entwined his fingers in his my hair, massaging my scalp just so that I started to fall asleep. When the plane arrived I was half-asleep, curled up against my twin.<p>

"Get up, Kaoru. I shook my head and groaned. "C'mon, Kao! The plane's here!" I felt someone pick me up, carrying me toward the plane that had to be there, "Fine, Mori-sempai will just have to carry you..."

I groaned and tried to roll over, but since I was in someone's arms it didn't go over well. I almost fell over, which jerked me awake.  
>"Mori, let me go." I struggled against the strong third year who was carrying me onto the private jet owned by the Suoh's. He let me down when we stepped onto the plane, "Thanks, Mori. I glared and sat down on the seat farthest away from Mori."<p>

"Hey, Kaoru, wanna lay down on me again?" Hikaru said, sliding onto the love seat that was bolted into the floor. I shook my head and leaned against his arm, "No, Hikaru. I just wanna sit here, thinking about the Alps and how long of a fucking flight it's going to be."

Hikaru shook his head and reclined the seat, which I didn't think was possible. "OK... Then let's think together, hm?" Hikaru wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I sighed and put my hands on his chest, gently massaging his nipples. Hikaru let out a slight moan and pulled me into deep a kiss.

"What are you two doing?" Tamaki yelled across the tight, enclosed plane. Hikaru broke the kiss and we let out a simultaneous sigh, "Kissing, obviously. Stupid Tono." Hikaru put three fingers under my chin to resume the kiss, but Kyoya growled, "I don't want to hear you two making out, so if you could refrain from doing so it would be nice."

Zuzuke sighed, "Kyoya, I know you've just woken up, but please, SHUT UP." Everyone flinched when Zuzuke yelled at his boyfriend, which rarely happened. It was obvious that the two Shadow Kings had just woken up by the eminent fight that was appearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my good man," Kyoya sneered, "I didn't realize you were so important."

Zuzuke scowled, "Oh, yes, and I'm sure that you hearing the idiot twins making out bothers you so much! You get a profit off it, so why complain?"

Everyone was sitting as far away from them as they could get now. Huney-sempai walked calmly over to the shouting figures and slapped them both.

"Now, If you don't both shut up I'll have you hit you harder than that!" Kyoya and Zuzuke scowled and fell asleep in each others arms with in seconds. I sighed, "See, now this is why I didn't want to vacation with the other Hosts. I wanted you all to myself." I put on my best uke face and stared at Hikaru, who sighed, "Well, there s nothing we can do now." I laid on Hikaru s chest, nuzzling my way to sleep dom...

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Well... Tell me by reviewing! Hope you liked it, and Chapter Two is on. It's. Waaaaaaay!<p> 


	2. Paris, The City of Love

Heyheyhey my peoplez! Hope you liked chapter 1, cuz here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>When I woke up the plane was stopped in Paris, "Tamaki wanted to stop to show everyone around. I told him we'd stay in the plane until you woke up or they came back." Hikaru was pacing in the middle of the plane with a brandy in his hand.<p>

I groaned and stood up stretching, "Hikaru, you're to young to drink."

Hikaru sneered and set down the glass that was half-full, "What ever, and we're to young to have sex, blah blah blah... You sound like Ma."

I chuckled and pulled Hikaru onto the floor, gently tugging on his tie, "Come now, you know Ma doesn't like it when you mock her, even if she isn't here."

Hikaru shrugged, placing both legs on either side on my hips to straddle me, "What ever... Again. Ma doesn't like us doing a lot of things, including this," Hikaru placed a hand underneath my chin and kissed me steadily, pulling on my already loosened shirt. I moaned slightly and opened my mouth to let his tounge explore. Hikaru chuckled inwardly at the moan and dominated me quickly, sliding his pulsing muscle into my mouth.  
>"You are quite delicious, Kao..." Hikaru said, pulling off my shirt completely, "I wish I could have more of you right now, but considering I hear stupid Tono coming..."<p>

Hikaru slid off me and helped me up. "Wow... It would be the perfect moment for him to come prancing up..." I said bending over to pick up my shirt.

Hikaru shook is head and snatched the shirt away from me, "No no no, my dear twin. Now that I've seen some of your deliciousness I hate to say it but... I must share it with the others. The deserve to know of the 'delicacy' only I get to enjoy." I shook my head and laid down on the love seat, "Fine... But you don't get to touch this 'delicacy' until we get to Kyoya's winter home." The look on my twins' face was pure shock. I started laughing as soon as Tono and the others walked in with what seemed like a million bags.  
>"Wh-why doesn't... Hikaru or Kaoru, I don't care... have a shirt on?" Tamaki shouted, setting the bags down in the storage bin next to the couches.<p>

Kyoya death-glared Hikaru and Zuzuke grabbed a plastic fork out of no where and flung it at me. I laughed and dodged lightly and Hikaru stuck his tounge out at Kyoya. Huney was riding on top of Mori's shoulders and had to jump down, but not before he threw a half-eaten cup cake at Hikaru. Mori, of course, just hmphed.

"It's simple really-" Hikaru began, "-we were playing a game." I finished, and we started laughing.

Kyoya and Zuzuke collapsed on a couch and fell asleep again, taking up almost all the room wrapped up in each others arms like that. Tamaki sighed and tried to squeeze onto what little room there was left of the couch, "You two really did miss a great day! It was beautiful out today, and we went to see the Eiffle Tower, which really isn t that far away. Oh and my favorite eclair shop re-opened a couple months ago, so we all got sweets! And, of course, the girls-"

We both held our hands up in unison, "Tono... Shut it. We're trying to sleep." As soon as Tamaki had started talking Hikaru and I had curled up together(without touching TO much... I still was set on not letting him being able to touch his 'delicacy') on the love seat, trying to block out that idiots voice. The look on his face was priceless and he went to sulk in the some what corner of the plane. Hikaru chuckled slightly and pressed his hand to my waist, "I want to get some sleep this time Kaoru, so try not to moan so desperately in your sleep. It turns me on." I blushed a bright red and the plane took off, hopefully straight to the Alps...

* * *

><p>Sooooo... How'd you like the second Chapter? I loooooved it! Review pleeeeeease! Third Chapter, coming soon!<p> 


	3. Watery Grave

Gaaaaaaah I feel stupid... I uploaded chapters 3 and 4 backwards! Sooooooo This is Chapter 3 for reals!

* * *

><p>This time when I woke up everyone was pissed but Mori, "What do you mean, 'We're stopping in London, be prepared!' ?" a wet Kyoya shouted, looking so mad even Zuzuke wasn't going to try to calm him down... Of course Zuzuke was mad too, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway.<p>

Tamaki smiled worriedly and raised his hands in defeat, "I want you guys to see London! Plus, I heard there's the worlds oldest computer there. Fun, right?"

A dripping Zuzuke walked slowly towards Tamaki with a look of pure hate in his eyes, "We. Are. Not. Stopping." I quickly got up and stood between Tono and Shadow King's Mate. Hikaru winced and tried to pull me away, but it wasn't gonna work, "Now now, Zuzuke... One more stop wont hurt, right?"

That was easily the biggest mistake of my life. To step between a Huney-Nozuka and Tono was bad enough, but an angry Shadow King who was sleep deprived was worse. Zuzuke flipped me over so hard I could hardly register pain before a soaked Huney stepped in, "Zuzu-chan, don't hurt Kao-chan. It's not his fault he's an idiot. But it is his fault if Hika-chan gets hurt..." Huney rounded on my twin, pure anger burning in his eyes. What ever Tono did to get the three people most likely to kill someone if wakened must've been bad.

"Stop, Miskuni. Zuzuke. Enough." I've never seen Mori look so angry at anyone in my whole life, "Our martial arts are not to be used to hurt foolish people. Stop." Huney looked like he was about to cry, "I'm sorry, Takashi!" Huney launched himself at Mori, his anger completely forgotten. Zuzuke hung his head and walked over to the couch mumbling things like, "Forgive me, Father...I'm sorry..."

Kyoya sighed and settled for a simple glare at Tamaki, which caused him to walk over to his corner, his head hung in defeat, "Fine. We won't go to London... What ever..." I walked over towards Tamaki with a pained expression on my face... 'Zuzuke flipped me hard...' I put my hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "What you do to make them so mad anyway? Tamaki looked over his shoulder with puppy dog eyes, "I poured water on them to wake them up." He sighed and faced the corner again.

I snickered and walked over to the already sleeping Zuzuke and Kyoya. 'Why are you guys to tired all the time?' I poked Zuzuke in the shoulder to see if he was really sleeping or if he was just trying to get out of talking. Zuzuke growled and rolled over, causing the position he and Kyoya were in to look even more suggestive. Although, any pose they were in would look suggestive with them so close like that. I poked Kyoya next and all he did was groan and look like he was about to stab someone.

I grimaced and walked over to the wide awake Huney, "Hey Huney-sempai." I said, sitting next to the tiny third year. "What's up?"

Huney smiled and licked his cake covered lips, "Nothing much, Kao-chan! I'm really sorry about threatening your brother." A sad face covered up the happy one and tears welled in his eyes. Mori reached over and wiped Huney's face and eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Huney! As long as he didn't get hurt..." I looked over to my half-asleep twin and sighed.

"You're great, Kao-chan!" Huney hugged me then looked worriedly over to Hikaru who had groaned and had a frightened look on his normally peaceful face, "Go see what's wrong with Hika-chan!"

I walked over to Hikaru and felt his forehead. 'Feels normal to me... Must be a bad dream.' I gently shook Hikaru and whispered in his ear, "Hikaru... Shhhh it's just a bad dream... Shhhh it's me, Kaoru..." I laid next to him and rubbed his back, trying to ease him from his nightmare. Suddenly he bolted up screaming, "No! Kaoru!" Everyone jolted awake from the scream. I took Hikaru into my arms, pulling him close. "Shhhh... Hikaru, it's me, Kaoru. I'm here... Nothing wrong, I promise..."

Hikaru trembled and looked up from my lap, "P-promise?" He sat up and was still trembling, so I kissed him lightly on the lips, "Yes, I promise. Nothing's wrong. Tell me what happened." He started explaining his dream, which apparently involved me, an alligator, and Huney-sempai...

Kyoya groaned and sat up completely from his half-sleep dom, "Hey, idiots... Some of us are trying to sleep. I'm very sorry that you've had a nightmare, Hikaru, but shhhhhh." Zuzuke sat up as well and draped his arms around Kyoya's shoulders, "Ah, give it a rest, Kyoya. They won't ever shut up anyway... Not even in their dreams... Always moaning or groaning or things like that."

Kyoya nodded and pulled Zuzuke onto his lap so that he was facing the other. Zuzuke wrapped his legs around Kyoya's waist. "Perhaps we should make moans for ourself, hm?" Kyoya asked, wrapping his arms around Zuzuke's waist, and Zuzuke in turn wrapped his arms around Kyoya's shoulders. Zuzuke nodded and kissed Kyoya, pulling him closer to the latter. Kyoya bit down softly on Zuzuke s bottom lip, causing Zuzuke to moan and open his mouth allowing Kyoya to explore his mouth with his tounge. Tamaki looked up from his corner appalled, "Mommy! What in the world...?" He got up and tried to pull the two apart.

Kyoya broke the kiss and both he and Zuzuke hissed at Tamaki, "Why must you ruin everything?" Zuzuke nodded in agreement.

Huney-sempai gasped, "I can't believe you said that, Kyo-chan!" Mori nodded and looked questionly at Kyoya. "

"Yeah, don't you think you were being kinda harsh to m'lord?" Hikaru and I questioned.

Kyoya and Zuzuke looked blankly at us, "No." We shrugged and I continued to comfort Hikaru. 'I hope Hikaru's nightmare wasn't to bad...'

Tamaki stood there in utter astonishment. "I... I ruin everything? G-guys, do I really ruin everything?" Tamaki turned around to look at us with his puppy dog eyes.

"No, Tama-chan! If anything, you make everything better!" Huney shouted. Mori nodded in agreement.

I shrugged, "I guess not... You do ruin some things but like Huney-sempai said, you make things better, too." Hikaru sighed and sat up, leaving his scaredness behind, "No, m'lord... I guess you make things better too... So I agree with the uke here and Boy Lolita Wonder over there," Hikaru said, pointing.

"I can't believe you said that, Hikaru!" I said, turning my head so he wouldn't see me blush. "But don't I always say things like that, Kaoru? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Hikaru said, pulling a brotherly love trick that we normally reserved for the Host Club. "It's OK, Hikaru. I over reacted." Hikaru pulled me into a position that would've sent girls fainting, "No Kaoru... I shouldn't have done that. I am truly sorry."

He pulled me in for a kiss when Kyoya scoffed, "Do you two always turn everything into a brotherly love act? Ridiculous... Off to bed..." Kyoya laid down and persuaded Zuzuke to copy him, and they were both lightly snoring within seconds.  
>'Ridiculous my ass... They're ridiculous for being able to fall asleep so quickly... Bakas... I grabbed onto Hikaru and pulled him down to have both him and I enveloped in a deep, peaceful slumber...<p>

* * *

><p>Soooo that's it for the REAL third chapter! On to fixing it ;)<p> 


	4. Three In The Morning

OMG I'm sooooo sorry for the mix up! If you're confused why the fourth chapter is the same as the third, go back and read the third one again. I'm soooo sorry! So for the new chapter, go back one, mk? Soooorry! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up for the third time on Tono's stupid plane,"How much longer are we gonna be on this damn plane?" I said, slightly louder than I wanted to. Hikaru groaned and sat up, staring blankly ahead of him.<p>

I don't know, 5... 6 hours maybe," Kyoya said, looking up dully from his lap top, "Be quiet, everyone's asleep." I sighed and laid back down, but no matter how much I tossed and turned I couldn't get back to sleep. I sat up and saw Hikaru was fast asleep... On the floor. 'Wow... We need to find a better place to sleep.' I picked Hikaru up and laid him on the couch.

"Well... Club profits rose 13% since I posted those pictures of Tamaki on the web site..." Kyoya said to no one in particular.

"You do realize you re talking to yourself, right?" I said, stretching.

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses, nodding. "Its three in the morning, Kaoru, go back to sleep," Kyoya said, gently petting Zuzuke's head.

"Well, it's three in the morning for you too, Kyoya. Why aren't you asleep?" I said, fully awake now.

"I have to check on Club profits... And I don't sleep well on planes." Kyoya said, pulling a drink out of the dark and taking a sip, which he slid gently back into nothing-ness.

'How does he do that?... Oh yeah, he IS the Shadow King...' I thought, answering my own question. I scoffed, "You seem to sleep fine during the day." I stood up and sat next to Kyoya, "By the way, how DO you fall asleep so easily, anyway?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and closed his lap top, eying me suspiciously, "The same way you people fall asleep... Zuzuke and I just do it faster." I snickered and Kyoya slapped the back of my head, "Imbecile. Go to bed."

Kyoya lightly shoved me towards the couch, and I sat lightly on it, "I'm not going to bed unless you do." I said, looking non-chalantly at my nails. Kyoya sighed, "What if I told you I wasn't tired?" Kyoya said stowing his computer in the nothing-ness where he put his drink.

I shrugged and laid down next to Hikaru, "I'd believe you, considering you and Zuzuke are always feeling each other up in your sleep... What's the deal with you two anyway? Are you guys, like, together, or..." I said sitting up, carefully eying the raven haired boy.

Kyoya shrugged in turn, gazing at the slumbering Zuzuke, "I don't know... Neither of us has implied it so... I'm assuming we're not."

I chuckled and laid down again, "Well... You might want to figure it out, I think Tono's got a crush."

"Please... Tamaki wouldn't dare." Kyoya said, glaring at Tono, "Besides, he's practically head over heels for Haruhi... When he found out she couldn't go he was determined to stay home... Until Huney got a hold of him an told him sweetly that the rest of us really wanted to go..." Kyoya took off his glasses and set them on the table next to the couch, "Well now that you've mentioned sleep I've grown tired... Goodnight, Kaoru." I shook my head and rolled over, linking hands with my twin so neither of us would fall off, 'He's so indecisive... Well... I suppose Zuzuke is as well... Idiots.' I thought as I gently drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 4! Hoped you liked it! R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Shadow Kings, Pictures,& Renge OH MY!

Hey guys! Here's Chapter Five! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Hikaru shook me awake, "You're not going to believe this," I sat up slowly, arching my back as I did, "What Hikaru?" I whined, feeling kinda pissed at him for waking me up from my sleep.<p>

"We're finally here." Hikaru said with a slight chuckle. I sighed and stood up, groaning, 'Man my back aches... Well no wonder, I slept on the floor!'

I glared at my twin who gave me a curious look, "What?" Hikaru asked. I scoffed in disbelief, "What do you mean, what? I slept on the floor, again!"

Hikaru started laughing, "Well, it wasn't my decision!" I scowled and shoved him as lightly as I could, "Shut it."

Tamaki looked in from outside, "Are you two coming? Kyoya and Zuzuke are already in the limo asleep, so what little room there is left will be taken if you don't hurry." We looked at each other with a smirk, "Thinking what I'm thinking, brother?" Hikaru asked, linking arms with me. I nodded and we walked slowly out of the plane and over to the limo. When we got there we pulled open the door and saw Kyoya and Zuzuke wrapped up in each others arms, a slight scowl still visible, probably from Tamaki waking them up to get them off the plane. Hikaru nodded and we both pushed them off the seat, instantly waking the two Shadow Kings. The look on their faces was priceless. Zuzuke's was pure confusion, and Kyoya's was pure anger. They looked each other in the face and scrambled away from each other, anger and embarrassment burning in their eyes.

I started laughing first, "You two should see the looks on your faces!" I doubled over in laughter.  
>Hikaru began laughing too, "Oh my gosh... I... I can't breath! You should've seen the way you two practically flew away from each other!" He stepped lightly around the Kings into the limo, sitting as far away from the door as possible. I followed in hind-suit.<p>

Kyoya stood up lightly and helped up Zuzuke then turned around abruptly and headed back into the plane, "I forgot something, I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder.

I looked over at my brother, who shrugged, "Probably just his lap top or something." I nodded in agreement.  
>Zuzuke climbed into the limo and sat as far away from us as he could, staring out of the window behind him. We snickered and ignored Zuzuke, who seemed to be pulling a Tamaki. When Kyoya got back he was glaring knives at us. He sat down next to Zuzuke and pulled out his lap top from the black nothing-ness again. Hikaru stared at Kyoya until it clicked in his head, just like it had in mine. When Kyoya finished with his rapid typing he smirked and turned the computer around, showing pictures of us(very obscene pictures, might I add) being sent straight to Renge, the Club s Manager . All we could do was watch in silent horror and wait for Renge's reply. Of course it came almost as soon as the pictures had sent. It went kinda like this:<p>

_Dear Kyoya,_  
><em>Thanks a bunch for sending those pics! You know I've been waiting forever for some new material to write about for the FanClub, and this is JUST what I needed! The girls will go crazy for the new Twincest article I'm writing as you read this! Thanks again!<em>  
><em>-Renge<em>

We sat there in silence. Kyoya continued to smirk as he shut the lap top and slid it gently back into nothing-ness. When Tamaki, Huney-sempai, and Mori-sempai came back there was complete silence in the limo and Kyoya and Zuzuke had fallen back asleep. Before they had drifted off into dream land, though, Kyoya had said, "So I guess we've come to a silent agreement that you will no longer do that?" We had both just nodded. Zuzuke had laughed evily and Kyoya smirked again.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, squeezing onto the space in between Mori-sempai and us. Huney was sitting on the floor.

"Kyoya sent Renge pictures..." Hikaru said shuddering. I nodded and grimaced at the thought.

"He didn't!" Tamaki gasped, shaking his head.

"He did," I said, nodding, "And you know she will do more than just make an article out of those." I tried to block out the image of Renge sitting in her room full of computers, plotting different ways that she could blackmail us.

"What an awful thing to do. Well there's nothing we can do to help now. We're on our way to the Alps!" Tono exclaimed loudly.

Hikaru and I both grimaced, "We're in for a long car ride." I nodded and leaned against my twin, the laughter from the previous prank all but gone, and settled in for what could've easily been the longest car ride of my life...

* * *

><p>Sooooo did you like it? Chapter Six, up soon! Please, please, PLEASE read and review if you can! And if you can't... Will you get an account and review? Please? For me? Or at least for the fluffy, yummy, getting to the point Twincest?<p> 


	6. Mitsukuni Haninozuka's Mistake

Here you guys are. Chapter six, FINALLY! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The babies on the bus go 'Waaah waaah waaah! Waaaaah waaaaah waaaah! Waaaaah waaaah waa-" I held my hand up towards Huney-sempai to make him stop singing. He had been shouting that song or hours on end and frankly, even Mori-sempai was getting pissed. Huney looked up at me, "What did I do wrong, Kao-chan?"<p>

I shook my head and moved Hikaru's head from my shoulder onto my lap, "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just you've woken Kyoya and Zuzuke twice, and Hikaru's trying to sleep, so if you could be quiet-"

Huney jumped up into Mori's lap, "Sure thing, Kao-chan!" Mori sighed and tried to lay Huney down for a nap. It didn't work.

"I don't want to take a nap, Takashi!" Huney said, squirming underneath his cousin.

"You should try to get some sleep, Mistsukuni. Everyone else is doing so, even Tamaki." Mori said, monotone as always, "But Kao-chan isn't asleep, and neither are you, Takashi! I don't wanna!" Huney slid out from underneath Mori, accidently bumping into Tamaki, who in turn rolled over into Kyoya, who sat up and glared evilly.

"Who. Woke. Me. Up...? Again!" Kyoya barked, pulling Zuzuke off him to sit up. Zuzuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, surveying his surroundings until his face turned into a deep scowl.

Tamaki was still asleep so all eyes turned to Huney and Mori. Mori pointed at Huney and shrugged. Kyoya took one look at Huney and his glasses flashed, showing that his evil juices were running. Zuzuke pulled out his glasses and Kyoya's lap top from the black void and they instantly began typing, Zuzuke or Kyoya commenting on something or the typing here and there. When they finished their hands stilled and they both looked up. The rest of us were intently staring at the two Shadow Kings to see what they had in store for the Boy Lolita.

"Why are you guys staring at us?" Zuzuke asked, his head turning to the side in mock curiosity, as if nothing was wrong.

Kyoya nodded and looked up from the screen, the same look on his face, "Yes, we're doing nothing wrong, right Zuzuke?" Zuzuke smiled and turned the computer screen, showing the web site covered in, what Renge would call juicy evidence , pictures of Huney. Everyone's mouths dropped, and Zuzuke began to laugh.

"Guess all those web site lessons you two drilled me through paid off, hm?" Zuzuke asked, turning to me, a smirk plastered on his face.

I nodded slightly, completely surprised at the Kings actions, "I guess so..."

Huney looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Wh-where did you guys get those pictures?" Zuzuke and Kyoya shrugged, smiling to themselves, "We found them, Huney-sempai." Zuzuke said, his eyes widening as he looked back down onto the screen, "Kyoya, look, the ratings-"

Kyoya looked over and he smiled evily, "Looks like the ratings are even higher from when we put those pictures of Haruhi up."

Huney's eyes filled with sadness, "I think I ll take that nap now, Takashi." Huney laid down and Takashi shot a quick glare at the Kings that seemed to go unnoticed. Shortly after Huney laid down both he and Mori fell asleep.

I looked up from Hikaru's face and shook my head, "You guys, that was really mean to Huney-sempai." They looked up from their computer and shrugged again, "So?" They magicked the computer back into nothing-ness and laid down, arms and legs tangled up in each other, and fell asleep.

I sighed and thought, 'I can't believe they did that... But if it gives the Club profits, I guess it's ok...' I laid down on the floor of the limo and slowly but surely fell asleep...

* * *

><p>OK GUYS! ONTO CHAPTER 7! Hope you liked it, please R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. The Log Cabin

Chapter Seven! Whoop whoop! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I woke up I shivered and looked up, seeing snow through the window, "Are we almost there?" I asked, cuddling up to my twin.<p>

Kyoya sneered, "Yes, we are, you shivering dolt." Zuzuke sat up and his face was a perfect, almost twin of Kyoya's, "In other words, No Shit Sherlock." Kyoya laughed lightly and planted a kiss on Zuzuke's lips, causing the younger raven-haired boy to blush brightly.

Tamaki sat up and nearly gagged, "Mommy! Zuzuke! Please don't do that in front of us!" He looked away as if ashamed, but I knew there was something else besides disgust in his gaze. I shrugged and turned back to Kyoya and Zuzuke.

Kyoya broke away and was panting slightly. He sighed longingly and looked out of a window. I raised and eyebrow, 'Why is he so sad all of a sudden? He's got everything he-' Then it dawned on me. Kyoya hadn't broken away, Zuzuke had pushed him away subtly so no one would notice. I scoffed, 'I'ma have a word with Zuzuke when we get there.'

Huney bounced up and down in Mori's lap, "We're almost there, we're almost there, we're almost-" As if on que, Zuzuke, Kyoya, and Hikaru glared at Huney, instantly shutting him up.

I snickered and said, "Huney-sempai, I think you better be quiet until we get there." Huney nodded and sunk back into Mori, who silently petted Huney's head until he was lulled to sleep.

I sighed and glanced at Tamaki, who seemed to be stuck in a depressed state, "Hey, boss, how much longer until we get there?" I asked.

Tamaki looked up with his puppy dog eyes, 'Not much farther. 5 minutes, maybe more, maybe less." I smiled, "Thanks boss." I leaned against my twin who was watching silently out of the window, "Hey, Hikaru, if the house is a two-story, do you want a room of the top floor or the bottom floor?"

Hikaru looked over at me, "Preferably the basement, but if I had to choose I'd want one on the bottom floor, considering there should be less people down there at night." He snickered and I blushed a deep, embarrassing red. "Hikaruuuuuu!" I whined, "Don't say such things!" I hid my face in Hikaru's shoulder, hiding a snicker. 'This act always makes him feel bad...'

Hikaru rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on my head, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You know I can't help myself." I nodded and pressed myself against Hikaru, "I can hardly wait to get there, Hika-san." I smiled as I remember the morning that we cosplayed as the SchoolGirl and the Sensei.

Hikaru obviously remembered that morning, too, because he responded, "Yes, Hitachiin. And if you are not careful, I will have to flunk you." We both burst out in quiet laughter.

Kyoya and Zuzuke both hissed at the loud sound, "Shut it!" They turned over so it looked like Kyoya was straddling Zuzuke from behind.

We both continued to snicker until we pulled up at the house. Hikaru and I stepped out into the cold and ran up to the large, 3 story, all wood, beautiful cabin. For a couple seconds we stood in awe, until the cold got to us and we stepped inside. We both ran through all the bedrooms, seeing which one was best. We found on we liked, a small but cozy room with on the third floor including a fire place and its own bathroom, with a four-poster bed. We ran downstairs and saw everyone staring at us, "What?" we said. We walked around everyone and looked to find our luggage.

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We had to bring in your crap." Zuzuke nodded and stepped around Kyoya, "I'm going to find a room I like. If I happen to take your choice, Hitachiin twins, don't bother on telling me." Zuzuke marched upstairs to find a room, Kyoya trailing him like a beaten puppy.

'Poor Kyoya... I don't even think Zuzuke realizes how Kyoya feels...' Hikaru and I ran up the stairs, intent on claiming our room for the rest of the stay. 'Tonight I'ma talk to Zuzuke... Definitely tonight...'

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7! What will Kaoru say to Zuzuke? Find out next time in Chapter 8!<p> 


	8. 7 Minutes In Heaven Gone Wrong

HEY GUYS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Aren't you excited? My longest chapter yet! **CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI SMUT SCENES! IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SUCH AWESOMENESS PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NOT SO FLUFFY SMUT, OR 'HARD-CORE YAOI' IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT. PLEASE, TAKE MY RATING SERIOUSLY IN THIS CHAPTER! THANKS!** Ok, end of warning. So HAVE FUN! Oh, and since I haven't said this yet, I DON'T OWN Ouran! Sorry. XD HAVE FUN!

* * *

><p>Around midnight we all gathered around the fireplace, drinking steaming mugs of cocoa or tea. Tamaki sighed heavily and laid on a couch. I looked over at Tono questionly, "What's wrong m'lord?"<p>

Tamaki sat up, "I have, unfortunately, left the movies at home." The movies he was referring to, or so I was assuming, were the "Cry Me A River" chick-flicks that he had come to love.

I sighed a sigh of relief and leaned against my twin heavily, who smiled and bore the weight, "Good," we chorused, "If you hadn't forgotten them we wouldn't have been able to play Truth or Dare."

Kyoya glared in our general direction, which might've been the whole room, "I, for one, AM NOT playing that stupid game." Zuzuke nodded, "Nor will I."

'I thought tonight I would talk to Zuzuke, and now the chance presents itself...' I smiled evily and sat up, "Fine. We will play 7 Minutes in Heaven then."

Huney-sempai laughed, "I love love loooove that game!" He retrieved a hat from behind his back, "Ok! Everyone, put something in the hat!"

Everyone did just that, and I put in a random piece of orange cloth, and Hikaru put in blue, "Zuzuke, your turn."

"Like hell." The younger, more foul-tounged Raven-haired boy puffed up, looking away from the hat.

"Like hell, you say. Just draw for God's sake!" I thrusted the hat towards Zuzuke, who took it with a scowl and drew a piece of cloth... A orange piece.

"Dammit." I said, standing up grudgingly and walking over to the closet. Zuzuke followed in hind-suit, slamming the door behind him.

"Zuzuke... Can I ask you something?" I questioned, leaning against the door.

"Sure, whatever pleases your perverted brain." Zuzuke said as he slumped against the farthest wall away from me.

"What's going on between you and Kyoya-sempai?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you two are always up against each other, you LIVE together-"

"Not my choice!"

"Whatever... Anyway, like I was saying, you LIVE together, you kiss, you laugh together, and sneer together, and rarely fight, but when you do you always make up with a kiss... So what's going on between you two?"

"I... I don't really know, to be honest. I mean, I want it to be more than just a stupid little fling, like he has with those girls," At this point he sneered, "But I don't want it to lead to heart break, you know? And I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you or Tamaki, he'd easily break my heart just to have a shot at you two."

I gasped, "Please, he loves you with all his heart, and you're to numb-skulled to see it. And I have Hikaru anyway, so I'd basically snap Kyoya's neck in two before I'd let him touch me."

"You have Hikaru anyway? Puh-lease. That's going to end quicker than that little sex scene you two had in that plane when we stopped in Paris... And you didn't miss anything to exciting, in my opinion."

"How do you know about that?"

"Duh, it was obvious he was all up on you. And I know it's gonna end badly for one of you because that Twincest bull crap NEVER works out. Just ask my twin Zuzu-" His eyes widened as he looked away from me, "Forget what I just said, alright?"

"Wait, you have a twi-" I nearly got my question out when Kyoya threw the door open and I fell back, hitting my head against his chest and looking fearfully up at him.

"Out, now." He said and pulled Zuzuke out of the closet, pushing me away as he did so. 'Zuzuke has a twin? I don't think ANYONE knows... Not even Kyoya or Tamaki or ANYONE from the look on his face when he let it slip...'

Kyoya pulled Zuzuke away from the group& whispered in his ear, making him glow a deep red.

"It's Kyoya's turn now!" Tamaki called, passing him the hat. Kyoya took it grudgingly and drew a picture of a white rose. Tamaki blanched, "Th-that's me." The two Kings walked quickly into the small utility closet. As soon as the door closed Tamaki pushed up against Kyoya, kissing lightly down Kyoya's neck. Kyoya whined and Tamaki took that as a needy whine, and kissed slower, leaving more love marks than he intended to. Kyoya pushed against the blonde teenager, and Tamaki broke away.

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" Tamaki smirked and pulled off Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya pushed Tamaki away and stooped to pick up his shirt. Tamaki stopped him and pulled him down on top of him, "You know we both want this, Kyoya." Tamaki looked pointedly into Kyoya's eyes and kissed him. Kyoya tensed and pushed on the Baka Moru. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck as Kyoya tore his head away gasping for air and glaring madly at the King.

"Tamaki! What did you do that for?" Kyoya said, pushing away the blond boy.

Tamaki smiled and climbed on Kyoya, "Because... I love you, isn't it obvious?" He kissed Kyoya lightly just as I opened the door, gasping and moving way quickly. Zuzuke looked in and sobbed, "I knew it... I fucking knew it!" Zuzuke ran upstairs, and a muffled sound, which sounded oddly like a slamming door, was heard.

"Zuzuke! Dammit Tamaki!" Kyoya pushed off Tamaki and ran after Zuzuke, who could be heard sobbing all the way downstairs.

I whined, "Tamaki! You ruined it!" Hikaru looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and sat down with him on the couch and sighed, "Fuck... They were so fucking close!"

Huney-sempai looked curiously at me, "Ruined what, Kao-chan?" I shook my head and glared at Mori-sempai, who nodded and picked up the Boy Lolita, who whined and cried all the way upstairs.

"Kaoru... What were you talking about?" Hikaru asked as he sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I was trying to get Kyoya-sempai and Zuzuke-sempai to realize their feelings for each other, but then STUPID TONO had to go and ruin it!"

Tamaki sulked in the corner and said, "I didn't mean to!"

I threw a piece of paper at him and he squealed and ran upstairs. I sighed and Hikaru began to scratch my head, which felt strangely good. I leaned into his hand, causing Hikaru to chuckle loudly, "Tired, Kaoru?"

I nodded and he picked me up and took us to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, kissing slowly and teasingly down my neck. I whined weakly and he pulled off his and my shirt. I blushed at the sight of his firmly toned chest and abdomen, painfully aware of my not so toned chest and abdomen. Hikaru laughed and kissed down my neck and onto my chest, playing roughly with my left nipple with his mouth, and my right one with his hand. I moaned softly and entwined my hands in his hair. He nipped my nipple lightly and tugged on my pants with slow, lust-filled motions. I whined loudly and he laughed and came up, whispering in my ear, "Patience will be rewarded Kaoru." I blushed even redder, and Hikaru moved back southward, pulling off my pants completely with a flourish. He smiled at my growing erection and kissed the tip lightly, causing me to squirm and shiver.

"Hikaru... Please, I need-" I stopped talking when Hikaru took my length in his mouth and bobbed his head. I moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. Hikaru began to suck and nip down the side, and I moaned louder. Suddenly I gasped, "Hikaru, I'm... Ngh..."

Hikaru came up and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Shh, Kaoru... You don't want the others to hear, do you? Unless you want them to join us." He smirked and I blushed a bright crimson red. My older brother laughed and whispered sexily in my ear, "So, let's make some noise then, and get some people in here... Maybe Huney-sempai, yeah?"

I snorted between my lust and shook my head, "No, Hikaru, that'd be wrong." I pushed Hikaru off me and climbed on top of my twin. I tugged on his pants and boxers and he pulled them off easily. I kissed slowly down from his neck to his inner thigh. I nipped quickly from the top of his inner thigh to the bottom of his length. Hikaru whined and I chuckled, "The roles seemed to have switched, huh Hikaru?" I laughed and took his length in my mouth and swirled my tongue on the tip. Hikaru moaned loudly and I continued sucking and nipping. Hikaru intwined his fingers in my hair, pulling it tightly and causing me to moan in ecstasy. I slipped up to kiss him lightly on the lips but Hikaru had different ideas. He grabbed my face roughly and kissed me passionately. I smiled in the kiss and kissed back. When we broke away we were both gasping. I pulled myself off of Hikaru and pulled up the covers slowly.

"I love you Hikaru." I smiled up at my older brother and he looked down at me with love filled eyes, "I love you too, Kaoru..."

**MEEEEEEANWHIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEE...**

Kyoya banged on the door to his and Zuzuke's room. He could hear Zuzuke sobbing on the other side, and there was nothing he could do, "Zuzuke, open the door please... Please... Open the door..."

"Go. Away. Go find another place to sleep. Sleep on the couch or something." Kyoya flinched as he heard something hit the door.

"Please, Zuzuke... Open please... You know Tamaki, he's an idiot... Zuzuke..." he said and knocked on the door again.

"So... So you don't love Tono?" Zuzuke asked.

Kyoya snorted, "Please. If I loved Tono I'd be screw-" Kyoya's sentence was cut off by Zuzuke, who had threw open the door and kissed Kyoya hungrily. Kyoya pushed Zuzuke into the room and slammed the door behind him. Zuzuke pulled off Kyoya's shirt and Kyoya pulled off Zuzuke's pants. The clothes flied off in a couple of seconds and they were kissing and nipping and sucking all over each other.

"Ngh... Kyoya wait," Zuzuke said and pushed Kyoya away, "Wait, I'm not... I don't think..."

"What, Zuzuke? If you're having second thoughts..." Kyoya said, looking into Zuzuke eyes.

"It's not that, it's just... I can't... Not now, ok?" Zuzuke looked into Kyoya's eyes pleadingly. Kyoya nodded and slid off of Zuzuke, pulling on his boxers as he did.

"Ok... I understand... You know Zuzuke... I love you..." Kyoya looked meaningfully into Zuzuke's eyes.

"Re-really? I... I... I love you too Kyoya..."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! I know what you must be thinking...<p>

You: WHAT THE HELL? ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, AFTER A MONTH OF NO CHAPTERS?

Me: I'm sorry! -hides in emo corner-

Sorry, guys, that was the only way I could end that hella long chapter! I love you! See you next chapter when I get it out! BYE!


	9. The Morning After

OMFG GUYS! I FINALLY UPDATED! Yeap, that's right CHAPTER NINE! I've decided there will be TWELVE CHAPTERS! Yes, so there is only...-counts on fingers- THREE MORE CHAPTERS! Right? I think... Hm... Yeah... Well, enjoy the lon awaited chapter... I hope it was long awaited...

INFO ALERT: I will be adding a second chapter to Kyoya's Secret  thanks to **silvermist1116!** What will it be about? WAIT AND SEEE! And don't worry, I won't add it until I finish Vacations... SORRY GUYS I WON'T KEEP YOU ANYMORE!

**WARNING(I LIED MORE KEEPY YOU FROM READY!): "HARDCORE" BOYxBOY/YAOI/CUSSING/ SEX(not actual sex... YET! maybe...) SCENE AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! (OKIES ME DONE NOW! READ FORTH!)**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the net morning Hikaru was gone. I panicked for a couple seconds and then realized that he was probably downstairs with the others. I sat up and stretched my arms and legs, then got out of bed and pulled on my boxers, noting that Hikaru's where still here, and walked calmly downstairs.<p>

"Good morning Kao-chan!" Huney-sempai called from the breakfast table. He was eating pancakes, eggs, bacon hash browns, French toast, and waffles.

"G-good morning, Huney-sempai... Jesus Christ, you gonna eat all that yourself?" I asked, sitting across from the blonde boy and his raven-haired cousin.

Huney-sempai shrugged, "Takashi's eating some too! Right Takashi?" Mori-sempai shrugged and let the Boy Lolita shove a piece of pancake in his mouth.

Kyoya trudged downstairs at this point with an ever-apparent sneer on his face, "It's to fucking early to be up." Zuzuke followed in hind-suit, looking like a perfect replica of the Dark Lord, "Exactly what I was going to say, god-dammit..."

I smiled softly and then frowned, "Hey, have you guys seen Hikaru?" I got up and looked around the dining room with no luck.

Huney-sempai smiled, "He's cooking breakfast!" Huney pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

I followed Huney's finger in disbelief, "You've got to be shitting me..." I walked into the kitchen and sure enough, there was Hikaru, with an apron and all, standing in front of the stove with Tono at his side telling him all the things he was doing wrong and Hikaru was yelling back at him.

"Shut. Up. Tono! I'm trying to cook..." Hikaru said and flipped the eggs he was cooking. I walked up behind him and just stared at him for a good couple seconds.

Finally, I woke up from my mystified-ness and poked my brother on the shoulder, "What the hell Hikaru? You never cook at home..."

Hikaru jumped in surprise, "What the fuck? Holy mother of God Kaoru, you scared me... I'm cooking because Tono was to lazy to and no one else would get up."

I nodded, "That makes sense... We're going skiing today, right?" I asked Tono, who nodded slightly and yawned.

I smiled and yawned myself, "We should go right after breakfast..." I looked pleadingly at Tono and then at Hikaru.

Tono shrugged, "That'd be fine. I want to go soon anyway." He stifled a yawn and went to sit at the table.

When Hikaru finished the breakfast we all sat down around the table and began to eat. I looked up at Kyoya and smirked and said, "So, Kyoya-sempai... How did you sleep last night?"

Kyoya looked down and sneered, "Fine, thank you. How did you sleep you incestuous dolt?"

Zuzuke kinda flinched at that comment but no one seemed to notice but me, and I choose to ignore it for the moment, "Oh, really? I could hear your moans all the way upstairs Zuzuke... Having nightmares?"

Zuzuke looked at me with a menacing death glare, "No, it must've been your brother you heard, moaning from your touches into a pillow."

I blushed a deep crimson red and looked away and Hikaru shook his head, "Back fired on you, Brother. You should leave those things to me..."

I nodded and Zuzuke and Kyoya laughed evilly and scooted closer to each other with a smug look on their faces.

Soon after we all finished eating and doing the dishes we headed off to ski, unaware of the danger ahead...

* * *

><p>DUN...DUN...DUUUUUUN! HOLYSHITWHAT'SGONNAHAPPENNEXT?<p>

SPOILER ALERT!: someone's gunna die... HOLY SHIT!

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA

Kyoya: It better not be Zuzuke...

Kaoru: WAIT IS IT ME?

I dunno guys, you'll have to wait and see... EVIL MEEEEE! Read&Review, I'll see you guys next time!


	10. The Prince's End

We walked slowly and tiredly up the hill and I sighed and reached for Hika's hand, "Hikaru, how much farther do you think?" He shrugged and puffed softly and pulled me up the slope. I looked back and saw Kyoya carrying Zuzuke and Mori-sempai carrying Huney-sempai. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I realized that Tamaki wasn't with us anymore, "Hey Mori-sempai, where's Tono?"

Mori-sempai shrugged and looked around. Kyoya sneered and said, "Probably at the cabin packing to go home because he's so embarrassed." Zuzuke nodded and clinged to Kyoya tightly, "I agree..."

"But I saw him walk out with us, and he was so excited to go skiing..." I looked worriedly around and I suddenly realized that we weren't walking on a trail anymore, "Guys, where are we?"

Zuzuke looked around and coughed, "Um... I don't know... Kyoya...?" Kyoya looked around and got wide eyed suddenly, "I don't know either. We should turn around and go back. Follow our footsteps."

We all nodded and turned around and walked back to the familiar trail, "I'm glad we realized that before we got to lost... Wait... I still don't see Tono..." Hikaru looked at me with a weird look and I sighed, "I'm sure he'll show up some time... I hope..."

Kyoya sighed and looked around, "Well, we could always head back..." Zuzuke shook his head violently, "NOOOOOOO I wanna ski!" Kyoya chuckled, "Fine..."

We continued up the trail and skied for most of the day, laughing and having fun. When we finished we trudged home happily. As we walked in the door I saw a speck of red amongst the blanket of white and I was staring at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"What're you staring at, Kao?" Hika said, linking arms with me. I shrugged and pulled him over to the red spot. I bent down and felt the red stuff. It was sticking and kinda warm. I smelled it and a metalicy like smell invaded my nose, "Ew.. I think its blood..."

The rest of the Club, minus Tono, walked out and gathered around the pool of blood. Kyoya got a weird look, "Look over there, there's more." We walked over to another pool of the sticky, wet blood. Huney-sempai gasped,"Over there, look! It's a trail!" We all followed the trail of blood to a small, snowless clearing.

Mori-sempai's eyes widen as he lifted his arm slowly and pointed at a small figure of a man curled up in a ball. We walked over and Huney-sempai bursted into tears. Kyoya gasped softly and Zuzuke cried out in shock. Hikaru covered his face and I stared in horror at the mangled face and stiff body of our Prince, Tamaki Suoh. Tono was lying in a pool of his own blood... Dead.


	11. The Warning

**HOLY CRAP GUYS YOU MUST HATE ME! Next chapter right... NOW! JKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJK... NOW!**

* * *

><p>"T-Tamaki...?" I said as I poked him softly. Mori-sempai shook his head and pulled me away from him, "Stay away from him Kaoru. The police are coming." I nodded and Hikaru hugged me tightly.<p>

Kyoya slid along a tree trunk staring at Tamaki with wide, horror filled eyes, "Ta-tamaki..." Zuzuke hugged him tightly and whispered something softly into Kyoyas' ear. Kyoya shoved Zuzuke away and stood, pulling out his phone and dialed, "...Hello? Yes, this is he. We need a flight out of here as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow. Or tonight, if that can be arranged... Mhhm... Ok..." Kyoya sighed soflty and his hand curled into a tight fist, "No... A week will not do... Tomorrow. I want out of here by tomorrow..." Kyoya walked a few feet away and continued to argue with someone on the phone.

Huney-sempai looked around Tamaki's body and gasped softly," Takashi, look! A letter!" He slid the letter from Tamaki's cold, blood-stained hands and opened it slowly. It read:

_Dear fellow Host Club Members,_

_I hope that you are not upset by this sudden turn of events, but I could not live anymore without my good Mommy, Kyoya, at my side. I love all of you. My Dear Kyoya, do not blame yourself. You alone did not make me leave this good Earth. Huney-sempai, continue to be your lovely, Boy Lolita self. Mori-sempai, please talk more. Your voice makes the ladies squeal in delight. Hikaru and Kaoru, keep up the Twincest act. That act brings in the most money, and is the most riskiest. Please tell Haruhi that I love her like a sister, and to quit the Host Club quickly. Keep the Host Club going in my memory._

_Your King,_

_Tamaki _

Kyoya hung up abruptly and turned around slowly. He walked over to Tamaki's body and slapped him,"You idiot!" he shouted. Zuzuke pulled Kyoya away from Tamaki and pushed him back, "Stop Kyoya!" Kyoya looked at Zuzuke sadly, "Stop what?"

Hikaru sighed and a tear leaked out of his eye, "Guys, we need to stop being stupid and shut up. I don't think Tono killed himself." Hikaru started to pace quickly, "I mean think about it. First off, Tamaki was to self-centered to kill himself. Secondly, what did he kill himself with? I don't see anything, do you guys...?" everyone looked around and shook their heads, "...and thirdly, when would he have time to write this? I didn't see him holding anything this morning, and he was happy, and he didn't drop any hints about what he was going to do. Plus, the hand writings to neat for a suicide victim. Normally the hand writing would be sloppy and the paper tear stained. I just don't believe Tamaki killed himself."

Kyoya nodded, "Those are logical conclusions, but if Tamaki didn't kill himself, then who did...? It couldn't have been one of us... We were all together. There's no possible way one of us could've slipped away while no one else noticed..."

As Mori-sempai bent down to pick up Huney-sempai he said, "True... But what happened...?"

I shrugged and sighed, "I don't know... Hey, shouldn't the cops be here by now?" I looked around and saw no one, not even a tourist in the distance, "Where is everyone...?"

Zuzuke looked out to the ski lifts and narrowed his eyes, "I can't see anyone.. Not even a worker or a skiier..."

Kyoya stood up and looked at Tamaki and looked up, "We need to get to the cabin. Now." Kyoya gathered the stuff and grabbed Zuzuke's hand and looked pointedly and Mori-sempai, "Carry Tamaki back to the Cabin. We have to hurry, before it gets dark."

Mori-sempai nodded and put down Huney-sempai and picked up the stiff Tamaki and a single tear rolled down the emotionless boys face.

I grabbed Hika's hand and Hika grabbed Huney-sempai's and we all walked in a big group, all keeping an eye on the other, making sure no one disappears like Tono did earlier today. As we got to the cabin we saw a picture of Tono and a letter. It said, "ONE DOWN. 7 TO GO. WATCH YOUR BACKS!"

I looked at Hikaru in fear and Huney-sempai bursted into tears, "Takashi! Do you see it?" Mori-sempai leaded everyone into the cabin and set Tono down on a couch and set everyone down in the living room, "No one leave this room. I will be back," he ran upstairs and checked every room before coming back downstairs and sitting with Huney-sempai, "All clear. We're alone."

Hikaru looked around the room and shivered, "Are we...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did it give you shivers? Did it? WHO'S NEXT? It's up to you guys! Hikaru,Kaoru,Kyoya,Zuzuke,Takashi,Mitskuni,andHaruhi are left! Whoever is suggested the most will MOST LIKELY die first! Unless its a certain someone, who've I've deemed LAST! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! WHOOOP see ya next chapter!<strong>


	12. The Queen's Demise

**Wow two chapters in a row! I guess I just can't to finish. It's gunna be a exciting ending! Here's Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>I was the last one to wake, and the house was in chaos. Huney-sempai and Mori-sempai were crying softly and whispering things to each other. Things like, "He's next..." and "He can't die..."<p>

Kyoya was a complete mess, calling every number on his phone and getting no answer, yelling at Hikaru to go and find him, whatever the risk, and Zuzuke... Zuzuke wasn't in the room. I stood up and walked slowly to Hikaru, still slightly groggy from my sleep. I tugged on his arm and said, "Hikaru...? Where's Zuzuke?"

Kyoya exploded in anger and fear, "He's gone! We looked everywhere and we couldn't find him, we even looked outside! He's no where... Gone.. Like Tamaki..."

Hikaru sighed, "He's not gone, I swear. He's probably... Probably..." Hikaru stammered and looked away, unable to find a reason for Zuzuke to be gone.

Kyoya sank to the floor and put his heads in his hands, "He's gone... My whole world... Gone, done, over... Just like that."

Hikaru winced, "Don't say that, we don't know... Let's focus on something else, like playing a game, or cleaning or something..."

I nodded, "C'mon Kyoya... Let's focus on something else... Zuzuke will come back." Hikaru and I helped Kyoya up and we all sat around the table, "What should we play?" I asked.

"I don't wanna play anything! Cousin Zuzuke's dead..." Huney-sempai wailed, clinging to Mori-sempai, who was crying silently.

I stood up in a fit of anger, "We don't know that he's dead! Stop thinking that way! He might've gone for a walk, found people, gotten help! Quit worrying over something that might not have happened!" I walked into the kitchen and started to clean angrily.

Everyone else sat there in stunned silence, and over a couple of minutes they started whispering, about Tono and Zuzuke and who might be next.

Over the next couple hours I finished the kitchen and moved onto the living room, then the dining room, always staying in sight of Hikaru. Even though I told everyone that Zuzuke couldn't be dead, I still had to be careful.

Around 8'o clock P.M. I sat next to Hikaru, courage gone, full of fear and uneasyness. Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone jumped. I heard a loud thump and I clinged to Hikaru, staring at the door in fear.

Mori-sempai got up and opened the door. Zuzuke fell on Mori-sempai, dripping with his own blood. Mori pulled Zuzuke onto the table and started to wrap him up, fear in his eyes, "Stay here Zuzuke, please..."

Huney-sempai sobbed and held Zuzuke's hand tightly, "Zuzuke! Zuzuke don't die. Don't die!"

Kyoya looked at Zuzuke in disbelief and touched one of the stab wounds, "Zuzuke... Please stay here... Please I can't loose you too..."

Zuzuke looked up weakly at Kyoya and smiled softly, "I can see my mom Kyoya... My dad too... But Zuzume isn't there...Why isn't he there, I thought he was dead too..." Zuzuke looked confusedly at Kyoya.

"He's there somewhere... It means you're not ready to go yet... Don't die please... Please..." Kyoya pleaded softly as a single tear slid down his face.

Zuzuke's eyes widened, "I know why he's not there... I know...!" Zuzuke shuddered and he looked saddly at Kyoya, "It was Zuzume... I know it... But don't worry Kyoya... I'll see you when it's your turn, ok? I love you...You gotta forget ok?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No Zuzuke... No don't leave..." Kyoya kissed Zuzuke as if it could blow life back into him.

Zuzuke broke away, "I'll see you soon..." Zuzuke shuddered and with his final breath he said, "I love you..." Zuzuke closed his eyes and alive no more was Zuzuke Haku-Nozuka.

Huney-sempai reached into Zuzuke's pocket and pulled out Zuzuke's picture and a letter. It said: TWO DOWN! SIX TO GO! BEWARE!

* * *

><p><strong>By popular vote as you can see, Zuzuke died. Ok! For all of you who don't know, Zuzuke's mom dad and brother(supposedly) died in a car accident, and Zuzuke has been living with Kyoya ever since. He was living with Kyoya because the Ootori's were his God Parents. Zuzuke is Mori and Huney's cousin. SO! Who do you think killed Tono and Zuzuke? And, who's next? Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Huney, Kyoya, and Haruhi are next! YOU DECIDE!<strong>


	13. The Nozuka's Stupid Decision

**NEXT CHAPTER YAYZ! This was a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Mori-sempai carried Zuzuke over next to Tamaki, where we had put him on snow to keep him from decomposing. Huney-sempai sobbed and watched as he clinged to me, shaking softly, "Kao-chan, how're we going to get home now?"<p>

"I don't know Huney-sempai... I don't know." I reached for Hikaru's hand as I looked worriedly around the room. Hikaru took my hand and sighed, "Who's next...?"

Mori-sempai came over and took Huney-sempai in his arms, "We're not waiting around to find out. Mitsukuni and I are leaving today."

I stared at Mori-sempai with disbelief, "Are you serious? You're gunna leave, knowing a nut case is out there?"

Mori-semapi glared, "I'd rather die trying to leave than to live in fear for the next couple days. I'm done, and we're leaving," he started up the steps and packed his and Huney-sempai's bags.

I followed them, begging and pleading them to stay, but they turned a deaf ear to my voice, continuing to pack. When they were finally finished, they walked downstairs quickly.

I followed them, anger filling my head instead of sadness, "Fine! Leave! Go out and die and have fun! I don't ca-" Hikaru pulled me back and shook his head, "It's there decision. Let them be."

Mori-sempai nodded, "Thank you Hikaru... Goodbye..." he picked up Huney-sempai and they walked slowly out of the door, now reluctant to leave. He slid into one of the borrowed cars and drove off.

"They're idiots," Kyoya said, "They'll never make it, especially not at night. We shoulld try to get some sleep."

"Now way can I sleep. Not after Zuzuke..." I said as a paranormal cold wind blew against my back. We all stood there in silence, pregnant with fear and remorse.

Suddenly Hikaru broke the tension with a sigh, "We should at least try... Come one Kaoru." he nodded to Kyoya and pulled me up into our bedroom, where he closed and locked the door. I jumped into the bed shivering. Hikaru slid in beside me, and I snuggled close to him. He kissed my forehead and said sadly, "We shouldn't have come..."

I nodded, "I know, it was a horrible idea..." I sighed softly and pulled the blankets up and slid into a deep slumber...

I was running blindly through a forest, tripping and stumbling over random branches and small holes and rocks. I heard an evil maniacal laugh, scaring me even more as I raced for an exit, a clearing, anything but this dark, depressing woods.

The laugh sounded again, giving the false pretense of omnipresence, which scared the living shit out of me. I ran faster, but now I felt as if I was stuck in quicksand, and I couldn't get out. I freaked out, pumping my legs and my heart near to bursting out of my chest. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't move at all. I screamed with my final breath, and I fell. I looked up through the black spots and saw my brother, Hikaru, laughing loudly and maniacally. HE was the one! He was the one killing everyone! No... No way in hell. I tried to reach up to shake Hikaru, but I couldn't move.

Hikaru started to cut me with knives. He sawed me in half, then in quarters, then in eights, until I was cut into little tiny pieces. I was looking at him with what little ounce of life I had and screamed, "HIKARU!"

Suddenly I woke up from the nightmare, drenched in cold sweat and shivering. I looked around the room and screamed again, "Hikaru? Where are you? Hikaru?"

Hikaru ran in from our attached bathroom, wild eyed and shaking, "Kaoru, are you ok?" his eyes locked with mine and I sobbed loudly and clinged to him, shaking and crying and clinging to him.

"I had the most awful dream!" I sobbed again and told him the nightmare in full detail, hopping he'll understand my fears.

Hikaru sighed and nodded, "Oh Kao..." he pulled me over to the bed and pulled me close, "It's ok... No worries, I'll protect you until the end..."

I sobbed, "That's what I'm afraid of... I don't want to-" I was interrupted by a loud bang downstairs and I froze, unable to move, afraid of who was banging on the door.

"I'll go check..." Hikaru said as he slid out off bed and tip toed down to the door. He gasped as he saw who it was, "Guys! It's Huney-sempai!" He threw open the door and pulled him in.

I ran down the stairs right after Kyoya and saw Huney-sempai dragging in an unconscious Mori-sempai inside, crying and shivering, "They got us... They shot Takashi... I don't think..." he collapsed into tears a fell onto Mori-sempai, clinging to him.

"Mitsukuni... Don't... Cry... I'll see you... On the other..." Mori-sempai shuddered and he kissed Huney-sempai sweetly.

Hikaru and I pulled Mori-sempai and Huney-sempai to the couch, where they broke off, Mori-sempai gasping loudly and Huney-sempai started to sob softly, "Don't go Takashi! Don't leave me!"

Mori-sempai smiled softly and kissed Huney-sempai's forehead, "I love you so much Mitsukuni... I'll see you... When you go too... It's coming...," at this point Mori-sempai looked at all of us, "They're coming... Be... Careful..." Mori-sempai's head fell and his breathing became extremly ragged and he whispered something in Huney-sempai's ear, and his spirit left this cruel and horrifying world.

At first I felt that he was lucky, and I was jealous. I wished that I didn't have to suffer, that the whole world could black out and I could be at peace. Then I was snapped out of my suicidal reverie by a sob from Huney-sempai. He had pulled out a picture of Mori-sempai and a letter. The letter read 3 DOWN. 5 TO GO. DON'T GET STUPID.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN! Did you think Mori's decision was stupid? Also, who's excited for the next chapter?<strong>

**Zuzuke: I am, I want to see who killed me.**

**Good. SOOOOO Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Huney-sempai, and Haruhi are left! Who's next? Please PLEASE review! I'd love some constructive critisism... ! Hope you enjoyed it! Love ya'll!**


	14. Even Kings Make Mistakes

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank the following: Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love; Angelusdeath; butterfly; gobalbucs; Gravind Divine; Aristania; BuBbLeZ; silvermist1116; Americalove123, Psychotic and Snow; BuBbLeZ-BOTDF; anon; AAAAAAND Jacey21! They all reviewed and gave their oppinions on my story, some of them more than once! Thank you so much! So, dedicate this chapter to those mentioned above! Thank you! now, please go and enjoy your update my faithful readers!**

* * *

><p>Huney-semapi became a walking zombie, never eating, not speaking, no expression. I walked with him, trying to cheer him up, doing anything that I can to see the little third year smile again, but nothing seemed to work. His closet family was dead, and he was broken, knowing he could be next.<p>

To be honest, I got scared too. Super scared. Afraid that I'll be next,or Hikaru. I don't think I could handle loosing him.. So many people have already died in front of me, and I think he'll be my breaking point... and what Zuzuke said... About how his twin was there... It scared me too. What did he mean? Who was this mysterious twin? None of those questions could be answered of course, because he was gone, just like Tamaki and Mori-sempai... Are we all going to die? I hope not...

Kyoya sat in the kitchen, calling anyone, everyone, trying to see if anyone will answer, but no one does. There's no signal, the wi-fi has disappeared, and there's been a very bad blizzard outside since Mori and Huney got back. Kyoya got up and started to pace, freaking out. Ever since Zuzuke's death he's been... Different. Quieter... More distant, if that's even possible. Everyone is falling apart, and it's getting ever more depressing.

Hikaru has been playing his Game Boy not paying attention to anyone, feigning calm and serenity. I can see it in his eyes though... He's super scared. More than me I guess, but he's hiding it better than I am. I want to go to him and hug him, ask if he's ok, but I know the answer he's gunna give me..._ I'm fine Kaoru... Don't worry..._

Finally, I can't take the pressing silence, and I put on music. It's in a different language, but I don't care. Anything but silence is perfect right now. The silence reminds me of peace... Peace forever. Death. It scares me too... I guess I'm just being paranoid, but how can I not be paranoid? Everyone is.

Suddenly I here a deafening crash in the kitchen. I freeze, but Hikaru runs, pulling me with him to see what happened. I see a flash of orange, and I look down and Kyoya is being dragged out of the door by a rope. I rush to his feet and pull him back, but it just chokes him. I let go and try to move up to pull off the rope, but he's pulled away into the white out, disappearing quickly. I cry out in sadness and I fall to my knees, sobbing loudly as I slide my hands up to cover my face.

Hika closes the back door and picks me up and takes me to the couch, trying to comfort me. I push him away and I start to shake violently, sobbing loudly as I realize that I'll never see Kyoya again, or see his glasses flash, or hear him chuckle softly...

Huney-sempai sighs and comes over, trying to comfort me, "Kaoru... It's ok.. Don't worry..."

I looked up in disbelief, "Don't worry? How can I not worry? Kyoya just got dragged off! What the hell am I suppose to do?" I snapped, throwing things and yelling incoherently. Both Hika and Huney tried to calm me down, make stop, but I threw things at them and sobbed and after about 30 minutes, I slid down a wall and sobbed into my knees.

Hikaru pulled me into his arms and comforted me softly. I didn't hear a word he said as I relived the moment that Kyoya got dragged away, never to be see alive again. The look on his face was horrible, nightmare worthy, and scary as hell.

Huney-sempai sat on the couch, talking softly to no one. This is how we're all going to die, alone, afraid, and half-way to crazy. What a great way to go right? I laughed softly but crazily at my thought, earning a worried look from Hika.

"You ok Kao?" Hikaru said as he petted my head. I looked at him sadly and said, "As ok as I can be, in this situation."

Hikaru nodded and pulled me over to the couch and we sat next to Huney-sempai, waiting worriedly for Kyoya to show up...

3 HOURS LATER...

The door creaked open and Huney-sempai looked fearfully outside, waiting for something to happen. Hikaru slid in front of me, trying to protect me. I sighed and looked over his shoulder. I couldn't see anything past the raging blizzard.

A dark figure stumbled into view and I shrank back behind him, not wanting to see anything, not see anyone, to wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare, and the figure got closer and closer. Eventually a slightly blue Kyoya came in, shivering and bleeding profusely. We all knew from experience that he was going soon, so we helped him over to the couch, trying to warm him up, wondering if we should just put him out of his misery.

Kyoya looked up at me and grimace, "Check... My email... They said... They had something for us." Kyoya shivered and fell unconscious. I sighed and pulled a blanket up to keep him warm for whatever time he had left. Hikaru came over with warm pad things and put them onto Kyoya, who was shivering in his sleep. I leaned onto my twin when he sat down. I looked up into his eyes and sniffed, "Why is this happening to us Hikaru?

Hikaru shrugged and looked sadly and the Shadow King, "I don't know... All I know is that it's stupid..."

I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes, not wanting to see Kyoya die. I heard sudden gasps come from the body next to me, and I couldn't help but look over and see Kyoya convulsing and foaming at the mouth. I gasped and watched in horror and the Shadow King died a slow and painful death. With his last shudder a paper and his picture fell onto the floor. The paper read, "HA. YOUR LAST KING IS DEAD. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? HE GOT STUPID, PRAY THAT YOU DON'T MAKE HIS SAME MISTAKE. DON'T FORGET THE EMAIL, WE THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT. BE CAREFULL YOU THREE, ONE OF YOU IS NEXT."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Wadya think? I loooove this chapter, jus cuz writing it gave me chills xD Poor Kyoya tho.. He's my favorite... Oh well.. And BTWs, for anyone who didn't already know... This is in KAORU'S POV, so I obviously can't kill him, because the story would be over. DERP. SO THANKS FOR READING! Please R&amp;R! Who's next?<strong>


	15. The Email

Hiiiiiii guys! Next chapter! After this story is done (3 OR 4 CHAPPIES!) I'm going to be either starting a Hetalia story or a Black Butler fan fic. I wonder whih one I should do...

**Canada: ****Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Sebby: *growls* Black Butler... Come on Cana-Love~~~~

**Canada: Don't listen to him! You love me better right?**

C'mon guys, don't do this to me... HEHE... Anywaaaaaaaay here's my next chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC sadly...

Warning: Don't read this if you just ate.

READ ON!

* * *

><p>I stared sadly at Kyoya and sat down on the floor, tears coming to my eyes, "How can this be happening? This can't be real... It can't..." Hikaru sat next to me, rubbing my back, "It's ok Kaoru... It's all going to be ok... I promise..." I stared at him in disbelief and I shook my head, "Don't lie to me Hika..." I sniffed and stood up, walking slowly with regret over to Kyoya's computer. I sat down in the seat and logged onto my email. There was one new email, from O.H.S.D. subject line was FW:FW:FW:FW:FW:FW:FW:FW:FW:FW: HARUHI'S TURN. I started to panic as I opened it. The only thing in the email was a link to some site in the dark corner of the WWW. I trembled and hesitated to click it.<p>

"Click it Kao-chan."

I jumped at the sudden voice to my right. I looked over and Huney-sempai was sitting next to me holding Usa-chan tightly. I looked fearfully into his eyes and he nodded, "Go on Kao-chan, click it. It can't be to bad right?" I sighed and moved the mouse and clicked the link. It led me to a video, and I shivered.

"Go on Kaoru. Play it," Hikaru said. I nodded and pressed play. Suddenly my whole world went dark as I saw Haruhi tied up in a chair, watching everyone dying. She was crying and shaking and repeating everyone's name.

"Haruhi!" I yelled, gripping the computer as if she could hear me. Eerily she looked at the camera. Both a male and a female voice spoke at the same time, as if the person talking was both genders, yet not, "Say hello to the remaining three. You decide who goes next Haruhi... And don't worry, you'll be able to see everyone's death. All in good time.

"No please! Don't kill anyone else! Kill me! Just don't kill anyone else, please!" She was becoming hysterical. I started to cry, "No Haruhi stop... Just shut up..."

The male/female voice chuckle/giggled, "Kill you Haruhi? Are you sure? You have such a bright future, there's no need for you to die... Just the Host Club. Only they need to die."

Haruhi suddenly got a stubbornly proud face and she smiled evilly, "I am part of the Host Club, and so are you... Shouldn't that mean you should die too?"

I dark figure appeared and slapped Haruhi, "Do not associate me with that horrible club! Understood?"

"Perfectly, Mis-" Suddenly Haruhi erupted in violent spasms and sparks flew from the chair. Huney-sempai gasped in horror as he realized that Haruhi was being electrocuted. The dark figure poured water onto Haruhi, making her scream in pain.

"STOP! Please, I'll do anything!" Haruhi managed to scream through her pain. I looked away, sparkling tears streaming down my cheek.

The shadowy figure started to cackle and pressed a button. Haruhi screamed loudly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I could almost smell the burning flesh and hair as the camera zoomed in on Haruhi's face. It was clear by her relaxed muscles was that she was dead.

The camera slowly panned to the shadowed face of the figure. The figure started to laugh again and said, "Stupid bitch... She didn't have to die, don't you understand? She wasn't originally part of the plan, but I guess she thought by sacrificing herself no one else would die... What an idiot... She never did understand that she needed to mind her GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BUISNESS.. I'm surprised she even knew what the fuck two plus two is...****

I sobbed softly when the video went dark, "Haruhi..." I gasped softly as right red letters appeared, along with Haruhi's picture. The letters said, "WATCH OUT! A SURPRISE DEATH, BUT WHO WILL BE NEXT?

As I was reading it there was a low grade video playing in the background. It was a stuffed animal that looked like Usa-chan. It was getting its' head ripped off again and again, repeating in an endless cycle. Huney-sempai's eyes widened to a comical size and he started to sob, "I'm next! I'm next... I don't want to die!" Huney-sempai broke down into loud sobs.

The letters disappeared and new ones replaced them. They simply read, "GUESS MY PETS. BE CAREFUL, BECAUSE WE'RE WATCHING YOU."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Wadya think? Good? Not good?<p>

****Kudos to who ever know what that's from. "My mom told me to tell you to mind YOU DAMN MOTHA FUCKING BUISNESS BITCH! Lil stupid bitch! Lil dumb teacher stupid bitch!2+2 not knowing what the fuck it is bitch! Cross eyed crying down your back fat booty bitch. Long titty no nipple having ass bitch."

FRIENDS: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! HE SAYS SHE AIN'T HAVE NO NIPPLEEEEESSSSS"

Lol sorry lolololoolololol.

So please please PLEASE review and I'll see you in the next chappie and the next story-

**Canada: About Hetalia!**

Sebby: About Black Butler. 

Hehehehehehe... BUHBUHBUHBUHBUHBHUBYEEEEE!


	16. The Dreams

**Well, this is without a doubt the LONGEST chapter I have written for this story. It was RIDICULOUS. There was just no way I could end it. I finally did though.. HEEEEEE... Well by popular demand it seems that I shall be doing a Black Butler fic next!**

_**Canada: AW...**_

**Sebby: *evil eye glint and sexy smirk***

***dies from hotness***

**Sebby: Considering Cana has "died" I shall be introducing the chapter. Here is the Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN OHSHC**

**Sebby: And the Warnings:**

**If you have just eaten WAIT TO READ UNTIL YOU KNOW THAT YOU WON'T GET SICK (hopefully this story gives you the feeling of nausea...)**

**Sebby: Now I do hope that you enjoy the chapter. *bow***

* * *

><p>I closed the laptop slowly, regretting that I ever clicked that stupid link. Every time I closed my eyes to blink I saw Haruhi's blank stare, and heard her pain-filled scream. I shuddered as I though about it. I looked over to Huney-sempai who was freaking out and clutching Usa-chan, "I'm next.. Didn't you see Kao-chan? I'm next..." Huney-sempai kept repeating, over and over until Hikaru walked slowly over to Huney-sempai and smacked him right across the face.<p>

I stared at my brother in shock as he said, "Get a fucking grip Mitsukuni! You're not gonna die. None of us are. We're gonna get out of here, and find the-" I got up quickly and covered Hika's mouth, afraid that if they heard him say that then he'd be next. I sat him down and looked over to Huney-sempai. I reached down and patted his head softly, "It's all gonna be ok Huney-sempai... No one's gonna die, I promise. Let's all go get a good night sleep, so we can wake up from this super weird nightmare, ok?" I smiled reassuringly as I lead Hueny-sempai up to his bedroom and tucked him in, "You'll be fine... Mori-sempai is watching over you and protecting you, ok?"

Huney-sempai nodded and clutched a picture of Mori-sempai to his chest, "Ok... I'll see you in the morning right?" He looked fearfully at the window as I locked it and pulled a dresser in front of it, "Yes, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," I smiled softly and looked in the closet, "You're safe, ok? Hikaru and I are right across the hall... Call for us if you need anything."

Huney-sempai nodded, "Goodnight Kao-chan." I headed for the door, "Goodnight Huney-sempai..." I walked out and closed the door. I sighed softly as I heard it lock behind me. I walked into my room where Hikaru was waiting silently and I slid into bed and snuggled close to my twin. Hikaru sighed and looked at me sadly, "Do you think we'll ever see Huney-sempai again?" I looked at the door fearfully and shook my head, "No... Not alive at least... We're going to die, aren't we Hika?'

Hikaru sighed and held me close, "I don't know... I hope not..." Hika kissed my forehead softly, "But now isn't the time to worry about this... Let's get some sleep, I have a feeling we're going to be in for a big shock tomorrow..." I nodded slowly and rested my head on on Hikaru's chest. I closed my eyes as I felt the weariness from the day come crashing down on my shoulders and I fell into a deep sleep...

I was running... Deep in the dark woods of my past. Fleeing from the memories. The faster I ran the farther I got into my memories... I saw the first maid we had, then the second, then the third... On and on until Mother and Father decided we didn't need one... Then I saw our first kiss, our first touch, our first everything... Then memories in the Host Club came... The first day... Then the day Haruhi came... Then the decision to go on the vacation, and Tono lying on the floor in a heap crying because Haruhi couldn't go... Then everyone's final moments... I literally flew past those... Not even stopping to consider the moments... Finally the memories came to a stop, and I ran smack dab into a large white wall. A booming voice said, "The memories stop here Kaoru... Are you sure that you want your life to end bitterly, with nothing but sad memories and horrible instances? Leave this world with a happy thought... Your brother is still here, make his final hours and your final days count..."

I looked up and saw that it was Kyoya talking to me, holding his black clip board and flying high above me, using black glossy wings. He glided down to me and smiled, "Don't let your life end this way Kaoru... I did, and I regret it... Zuzuke didn't, and I'm glad, because we live in peace now above the Heavens. You're soon to join us, do not be afraid, but leave this world with one thought in your head..."

Suddenly my mind was filled with images of my twin.. Every memory I've ever had of him, and I smiled, "Ok, Kyoya... I get it..." I hugged him tightly and sighed sadly, "Why is this happening? Do you know?" He shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is do NOT trust your friends, the ones you have left anyway... Don't trust them, but keep them close."

I nodded and looked behind me. I gasped in shock as I saw Tamaki, Zuzuke, Mori-sempai, Haruhi, and Huney-sempai, all with glossy wings in different colors... Tamaki had white, Zuzuke had a deep purple, Mori-sempai had a dark blue, Haruhi a light lavender, and Huney-sempai a bright pink which made me squint. They all ran to me and hugged me in delight. I laughed softly as I heard them giving me praises in lasting so long and encouragements to keep going, to keep fighting.

"Go get 'em Kao-chan!" Huney-sempai laughed. I got teary eyed as I hugged the small third year. I looked into his eyes and he was crying tears of joy, "Dying isn't as bad as I thought it'd be Kaoru! So don't worry, we're all fine here, and we're happy, except for Zuzuke. He was super mad when he found out that he died before Kyoya!" I chuckled as he continued, "Anyway, there's cake and ice cream and sweets and every type of sweet you could ever want!"

I smiled softly but I furrowed my brows as I remembered something, "Wait Huney-sempai... Weren't you alive when I fell asleep?"

Huney-sempai started to shake, "Y-yeah I w-was huh...? W-well I-i mean um..." I stared in horror as everyone started to melt around me and an evil cackling filled my dream. I was suddenly surrounded by darkness, shadowed in the suffering of others. I felt myself being pushed into a dark corner as my dream was filled with the pain-filled screams of my friends. I started to cry as I heard a new scream... Mine.

I looked up and I was locked in red hot chains which were burrowing into my skin, creating fissures and burned holes. I got up and felt sick when I realized that it wasn't me, but my brother. Tears rolled down my already stained cheeks when Hika looked at me with pain in his eyes and said, "Help me Kaoru... Help me... It's your fault I'm in chains... I told you we shouldn't of gone, but you didn't listen, and now we're surrounded by turmoil... It's all your fault Kao-" He choked on his words as a chain slid into his mouth with a muffled scream.

I dropped to my knees and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Hika... I'm so sorry..." My brother started to fade as death took him over. I curled into a small ball and sobbed as I was surrounded in total darkness...

I woke with a start. It was late in the morning and Hikaru was still asleep. How convenient, he probably was sleeping in total darkness, not dreaming at all. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, not wanting this brief peace to end, and fell asleep once again.

**HIKARU'S POV**

I was running blindly through a forest, tripping and stumbling over random branches and small holes and rocks. I heard an evil maniacal laugh, scaring me even more as I raced for an exit, a clearing, anything but this dark, depressing woods.

The laugh sounded again, giving the false pretense of omnipresence, which scared the living shit out of me. I ran faster, but now I felt as if I was stuck in quicksand, and I couldn't get out. I freaked out, pumping my legs and my heart near to bursting out of my chest. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't move at all. I screamed with my final breath, and I fell. I looked up through the black spots and saw my brother, Kaoru, laughing loudly and maniacally. HE was the one! He was the one killing everyone! No... No way in hell. I tried to reach up to shake Kaoru, but I couldn't move.

Kaoru started to cut me with knives. He sawed me in half, then in quarters, then in eights, until I was cut into little tiny pieces. I was looking at him with what little ounce of life I had and screamed, "KAORU!"

**KAORU'S POV**

I gasped as Hikaru woke me with a scream. I looked up at my brother who was shaking and covered in cold sweat. I got a sudden feeling that he had had the same dream as me and I snuggled closer, "It's ok Hika.. I'm here for you..."

Hikaru pulled me closer and said, "I know, and you'll do anything for me right?" I looked up at the strange question and saw that his face was twisted into a demon's face. I screamed and scrambled away from him, but he crawled quicker than I could scoot, and he pinned me to the bed, "Don't worry Kao... This won't hurt a bit..." he said as he bit into my neck, ripping off pieces of my flesh and muscle until I had no neck. Hika continued to bite me until the only thing left of me was my head. I shivered as he said, "Wake up Kao... You have another body to bury... YOURS."

I gasped as I woke from my second nightmare of the night. I looked up and saw Hika lookng worriedly at me. I shivered and scooted closer. Hika looked at me and looked out to the hallway, "Kao, I think we're the only ones left..."

I looked in horror as I saw blood seeping out from under Huney-sempai's door. I got up and ran and busted the door down. I sank to my knees when I saw Huney-sempai hanging from a noose in the center of the room, his heart cut out and stapled to his sleve. 'How ironic...' I thought. I looked carefully at Huney-sempai's chest. On it was a note, and it read, "HE THOUGHT HE WAS SAFE, BUT NO ONE IS. WE'RE EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS NOW. IT'S TO LATE TO RUN. GUESS WHO'S NEXT!"

* * *

><p><strong>*recovers* SO! Wadya think? How'd you like he SUPER long chappie? I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Sebby: *behind me* I'm sure they enjoyed it Cana... *super sexy voice*(when is it not?)**

***dies...again***

_**Canada: I believe that I get to do the ending... Cana appriciates everyone who review and favorited and alerted and subscribed and all that good stuff, and she wishes that you continue to do so! Thank you for reading!**_

_**Kumojiro: Who are you?**_

_**Canada: I'm Canada...**_

_**America: REALLY? I thought you were Canadia...**_

_**Canada: *chasing him***_

**I dedicate this chapter to my Wifey Evelyn. HAPPY ANNIVERSERY! Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Final Act part I

Hikaru stepped up behind be with a knife and cut Huney-sempai down and laid him gently on the bed. If it weren't for the giant hole in his chest, he'd look asleep, but I knew better. Huney-sempai was eternally at rest, completely at peace.

By this point I felt indifferent. Of course I was afraid, if I was next. Of course I was sad that Huney-sempai was gone, but this time, I was done. This was to much for me. This was the last death that I had to find, and I had a feeling that Hikaru felt the same. He turned around and pulled me back to bed, even though my knees were covered in Huney-sempai's blood. He pulled me close and kissed me.

At first I resisted, pushed and pulled against my twin, "Hikaru, now's not the time... We need to bury Huney-sempai... W-we need to get out of here. I'm not going to see you die, or find you de-" My sentence was cut off as Hika kissed me again. I melted into his kiss and scooted closer. '_What's the point of resisting?'_ I asked myself.

Hikaru straddled me and kissed down my neck slowly, trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned softly and pulled at his shirt, my skin craving for his. Hika smirked and pulled off his shirt and pulled mine off even slower, making me whine involuntarily. I blushed softly and hid my face in his neck, "I-I didn't mean to do that..."

My twin chuckled and sucked roughly on my neck as he reached down and undid my pants. I kicked them off and pinned him and pulled off his pants quickly. I huffed loudly when I saw his boxers in my way. Hika laughed and pulled them off for me and reached down and pulled mine off too.

I blushed brighter when he pushed me down and stuck three fingers to my mouth, "Suck," he demanded. I opened my mouth slightly and he slid them in. I swirled my tongue around his fingers until they were thoroughly coated. Hika smirked and pulled them out and slid one into my entrance, causing me to gasp and squirm at the feeling. He slid in the other two, stretching me slowly. Hika pulled them out and rubbed my sides.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Hika fell on me. I felt a warm liquid slide down my side and I looked down, and the whole back of his head was blown out. I turned my head as I got sick, tears running down my face. I pushed Hikaru off me and I shook him, "Hika... Hikaru...? Please Hika, answer me... Please... No... No...!" I sobbed loudly and clung to my twin, my best friend, the love of my life. He was gone, and I couldn't handle it.

I heard loud footsteps, and a slightly familiar voice say, "Finally... We've been waiting for this day..." My head hurt suddenly, and I saw more black spots then I saw my twins' face. I shook my head as I struggled to stay awake, "Hika..." I whispered as my world faded to black...

I woke up with a groan. I looked around and saw that I was in a dark room which was slightly familiar, tied to a chair. I looked down and saw that I was dressed from the waist down. I sobbed softly when all the memories came rushing back to me, "Hika!" I screamed, struggling.

I froze in fear as I remembered where I had saw this room before. This was the room where Haruhi was killed. I looked around some more and saw the electrocution switch and Haruhi's only pair of girly shoes. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I struggled more, pulling at my hands and feet.

I dark figure appeared in the corner of my eye and I froze again, hoping they hadn't seen me move. Two more figures appeared and I became confused. '_Three people..? Why are there three...?'_

Then it dawned on me. At first the notes just said "I", but as more and more people died, the notes began to say "We". I shivered and realized that it wasn't just one person, that people had asctualy gotten together to kill us.

An eerily familiar voice chucked and said, "Stop pretending, Kaoru... We know you're awake... We heard you." I shuddered and looked over. The three people were shadowed by something, and it irritated me, "Why don't you cowards show your faces? It's not like I'm gonna survive this anyway, so..."

The three laughed and stepped out simultaneously. I gasped in shock, "Renge...? Nekozawa...?" I looked in between the two familiar faces and the unfamiliar scared face, "W-who are y-you..."

The scared face chuckled and said, "I am Zuzume..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know I didn't put an AN at the top, but that's cuz FF was being stupid, so HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CLIFFHANGER?<strong>

**Sebby: It was cruel.**

_**Canada: It was mean.**_

_**Ceil: I don't really care... Wait... Why am I here?**_

**Sebby: -shrugs-**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the last chapter, and all will be revealed! -evilness- So how'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? Awesome? I won't know unless you REVIEWWW! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chappie!**

**Sebby: Goodbye**

_**Ciel: -huff- Bye..**_

_**Canada: BYE!**_


	18. The Final Act part II

**FINNNNNAALY, THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO FRUSTRATING. GET READY FOR CHEAP ENDINGS LOVES(: **

* * *

><p>"I know Zuzuke told you about me, so don't try to make it as if you don't know who I am."<p>

Zuzume circled me and started to rant about love and twins and respect. To be honest I zoned

out. How could Renge and Nekozawa betray us like that? I mean, we didn't really like Renge,

but I never pictured her as a murderer! And even though we didn't really talk to Nekozawa

much, we helped him with his little sister! What the hell?

"We were jealous..." Renge muttered, interrupting Zuzume's rant, "The Host Club always got

attention. The spot light... We wanted that to change."

Nekozawa nodded, "Tamaki was always so obnoxious... He never thought of others, only of

himself."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Renge, you had enough attention with the fangirl club website

thing! Nekozawa, you never cared about Tamaki! Why start now? And why kill us? That doesn't

make any sense. You're leaving something out, you gotta be... I mean... You can't..."I trailed

off, trying to come up with a better reason than jealousy. What a stupid reason!

"You're right Kaoru. There is another reason. He left me to die. My own brother. After the car

accident, he never even thought of me! Do you know how much that hurt, Kaoru? He told me

we'd be forever. What a liar! He got all of you killed."Zuzume snarled and started to pace.

I shook my head and looked at the floor. I knew I was going to die soon, so why should I even

bother to fight? Everything I'd loved, everyone I'd loved was gone. There was no point, was

there?

Renge looked at me sadly, "I didn't want it to end this way. I only wanted you guys to care about

me, and what I did for the Club... No one liked me."

Nekozawa sighed and pulled out a knife. A very long, sharp and shiny knife. He walked toward

me slowly, "You just don't understand Kaoru..." He started to slash me slowly and the cuts were

deep. I screamed so loud that it echoed. The pain was excruciating, and Zuzume was cackling,

his eyes full of anger and obvious insanity. After about the 30thcut I passed out from the blood

loss.

During my black out I dreamed of Hikaru and The Host Club, of weird things like knives and

nooses. When I finally woke I saw that my cuts had been cleaned and bandaged. I also saw

a tray of food just out of my reach, and then I realized my hunger. My stomach growled loudly

and I looked longingly at the steak and potatoes. I could see the steam rising off the food and I

almost broke into tears. None of this was fair, and this was the icing on the cake.

Renge came in with a gun and shot me in the foot, in the hand and in the leg. The hunger was

instantly gone and pain and terror replaced it. When she ran out of bullets she left, and I was

covered in holes. Tears leaked from my eyes and blood seeped from my wounds. I wanted so

badly to die, but it seemed like I wasn't going to anytime soon. I passed out again, this time

into a terror-filled nightmare of Hikaru's head being chopped off again and again, each time

becoming more bloody than the last.

Months passed, and yet they continued to torture me. I prayed to anyone listening to just let me

die. There was no point wanting to live, everyone I loved was gone. They kept me alive simply

to hurt me.

One day they got careless and accidently stabbed me to close to my heart. I sighed with relief

as I felt myself slipping away into eternity. I was finally going to see Hikaru again. They tried to

save me but it was no use. I died that day, and it was pure bliss.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you guys like it? Hated or loved? Review below~ I'm working on a Hetalia fic called America Burns. Guess in the comment section below on what it's about, and if you get it right, thy name shall be puteth in the first Author's Note forevereth. I'm SOOOO glad(and yet at the same time sad) that this fic is over. I felt that I started it cheap and ended it cheap, with a whole bunch of suck in the middle(: So, thanks for reading my story, outlasting my stupid Writer's Blocks, and staying forever faithful as my beautiful Readers! What a journey we've had, non?<strong>

**BTW: Go check out Yumi-Tsubato. Great author, WAAAAYYYY more deserving of that title than I. An amazing story writer that has a true talent.**

**I bid thee FAREWELL~**

**CanadaLove**


	19. Authors Note(:

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorite, and alerted my story! Special shout out to the guest reviewer foxy girl! Thanks for the review! **

**Just a quick little update for y'all㈳5**

**I'm definitely writing some one shots for y'all, but they're talking a little(lol a lot) longer than I thought they would, and my BIG project I'm working on is taking mucho Grande longer, sooooooo yeah. Just wanted to give y'all a heads up that I may not have a lot of stuff up lately, and to warn some of my newer readers that I am NOT the fastest updater, to say the least. I have MAJOR ADD, so yeah㈳5.**

**See y'all when I see ya!**

**Best of luck,**

**CanadaLove.**


End file.
